Inanimate Objects Crossover Insanity!
Inanimate Objects Crossover Insanity! is an animated reality web-series in which 48 anthropomorphic objects compete for a prize. It is a crossover of Inanimate Insanity and Battle For Dream Island. The teams are Team Victorious, which has the contestants from Inanimate Insanity and the newbies, and the Dream Island Bunch, which has the contestants from BFDI and BFIDA. Characters The characters of the show include some of the characters from both BFDI and BFDIA and both seasons of Inanimate Insanity. With MePhone4 (The host of II) as the host and Firey's Speaker Box (The host of BFDIA) as the co-host. There are also 3 new contestants: Teddy Bear, Sushi, and Pillow. The characters' features consist of 2 dot eyes, a mouth, 2 arms, and 2 legs. Although some characters don't have arms or even any limbs at all. Episodes The series has 52 episodes in the first season. (It is currently unknown how many there will be next season, if there will be a Season 2.) Each of them including a certain conflict that happens before the challenge. And, SPOILER ALERT, the winner of Season 1 is Fan. Running Gags There are numerous running gags in the series, such as: *Lightbulb's obsession with cookies. *Microphone inadvertently raising her voice. *Bubble getting popped. *Needle slapping anyone who calls her "Needy." *MePhone sending Toilet to get wires. *Paintbrush trying to ask a question, only to be interrupted by MePhone or Firey Speaker Box. Other characters will interrupt him/her instead on occasion. *Paintbrush's gender being a mystery. *Nobody understanding Sushi because he only speaks Japanese. *David saying "Awww, seriously." *Fan saying "What a(n) _____ twist!" and eating popcorn when something unexpected happens. *Lightbulb saying she doesn't permit something to happen. *Firey Speaker Box giving nicknames to Team Victorious. *Ice Cube vowing revenge on whoever kills her. *Soap cleaning everything. *Test Tube trying to figure things out like why Needle hates being called "Needy" or why Teardrop never speaks. *Yin-Yang arguing with himself. *Salt and Pepper trying to "save" one another when one of them gets hurt/killed. *Teddy Bear getting her limbs ripped off. *Cheesy making bad puns. *Apple accidently hurting Marshmallow while trying to apologize to her and Marshmallow thinking Apple is hurting her on purpose. *Soap calling Puffball cute, angering Teddy Bear, thinking ''she's ''supposed to be the cute one. *Knife being a jerk. *Trophy and Golf Ball expecting everyone on their respective teams to "train" before the challenge. * Ruby saying "Poopy Mayonaisse." *Bubble shouting "Yoylecake" when excited. *Balloon shouting "Oh, come on" when frustrated. *Apple not knowing what a lot of words mean. *Trophy constantly rejecting Ruby. *Salt trying to get close to OJ with Pepper helping her, even though he's not in the game. *Nickel being sarcastic. *Baseball being sensitive about his weight. *Yellow Face advertizing random things at inconvenient times. * Firey and Coiny slapping eachother. *Firey and Leafy's privacy being interrupted by someone, mostly David. *MePhone sending contestants to the Calm-Down Corner when they are agitated or being mean. Other contestants or Firey Speaker Box will do this instead on occasion. *Test Tube randomly spouting gibberish. *Pillow daydreaming or taking a nap, usually in the middle of a challenge. *Characters dying. Usually according to what they are or what they are made of. For example, glass characters die from getting shattered and fire and electronics die from getting wet. Trivia *The series will be done in a combination the Inanimate Insanity artstyle and the BFDI(A) artstyle. *Instead of Michael Huang, Flower's voice will be done by Taylor Grodin, the voice actor of Paintbrush, OJ, Toilet, and Tissues. Also, instead of Michael Bruzzone as the voice of Lightbulb, she'll be done by Cary Huang, who voices many other characters on the show as well. Category:Web-series Category:Reality Series Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fan Fiction Category:Craziness Category:Drama Category:Cartoons Category:Inanimate Objects Crossover Insanity! Category:Battle For Dream Island Crossovers